


Out of Eden

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Pain, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: Lucifer is back from Vegas, and Chloe has forgiven him, sort of. There is a distance between them that is breaking Lucifer's heart even more, and he has no idea how to really breach it. He just knows he wants to.Amenadiel and his mother won't let up about returning to heaven, and the flaming sword and the pain of that is tearing Lucifer apart.To cap it all, he falls ill. Uncertain who he can turn to, in desperation he turns to the one person who knows it all...





	1. The Goddess Is Displeased

**Author's Note:**

> This has been ticking around in my head since 2.13... Despite my attempts to get goats and other cute and funny things out there, this demands to be posted first.
> 
> In other words, my muse is being a bit of a dick...

As the elevator doors closed behind him, Lucifer's posture slumped. He felt like he had been playing a part, not in his father's play, but some unnamed role where he desperately searched for guidance, only to find it beyond his grasp.

His whole body hurt, the cough was pain wracked, and when he took his handkerchief away from his lips, it was stained, a sort of rusty red. He knew he was in trouble, but he felt out of options. They may have forgiven him on the surface, but Chloe was distancing herself from him, which ironically seemed to serve to make him more vulnerable and not less, but it was the endless pressure from his mother and brother that beat down upon him.

He changed the code in the elevator, knowing that it wouldn't keep them out for long, but would give him a little space. Made his unsteady way to his bedroom. He stripped his clothes off, letting his elegant suit fall to the floor, pulled his robe on and crawled into his bed. He was hurting, physically and emotionally, finding the strength to fight whatever was ailing him was getting harder and harder, but he didn't know where to turn.

He slumps down on his side, nudges his cheek into the cool of his pillow, and fumbles for his phone with unsteady, curiously clumsy fingers. There's one person. They had gone their separate ways, but he didn't feel he had anywhere else to turn, and he just wanted to talk. He typed slowly, laboriously, even his usually dextrous fingers battling against him, hit send, and collapsed into his pillows, the phone sliding out of his unresisting hand to lay on the mattress next to him.

 

The text was unexpected, but not unwelcome. It wasn't as though she actually had any plans for the next few days, so she put things on hold. He had been there for her, so Candy had no qualms about being there for her rescuer.

He had sent her a code, which came as a bit of a surprise, the last time she was at his apartment, anyone could make their way up to his apartment. He never shut anyone out. She entered the elevator, and typed in the code, the car depositing her on his floor. As she stepped out into the cool of his dimly lit apartment it occurred to her to wonder what she would find.

She walked across the open plan living room with confidence, Lucifer needed her, and that was what mattered. Headed into the short corridor which lead to his bedroom and paused in the doorway.

He was sprawled across the bed, he was paler than she remembered, thinner than she remembered and he looked both sick and exhausted. Aware of the sound her shoes made on his marble floors, she slipped them off and padded on silent feet over to the bed. Leaning over, she gently touched his shoulder, waiting until his eyes opened and twin slits of brown peered at her. "Hunny, why didn't you call me earlier?" the full line of his lower lip trembled at that, and she sat down on the bed, moving up close to him as he practically crawled into her arms.

Candy wrapped her arms around her Lucifer. Okay, he wasn't really hers, she knew his heart belonged to Chloe, but he had rescued her when she was down and needed help, his request for her help in return was so simple, so she readily agreed, and they parted friends knowing that some day they might have need of each other again.

She just never expected it to be so soon, or in such bad circumstances.

She could hear the wheeze in his breathing, then he coughed, his whole body trembling as his lungs battled to draw in air. The spots on the white material when he pulled the handkerchief away from his mouth made her gasp in horror. She made a pact with herself then and there, she would stay and help him, however long it took, because Candy owed Lucifer everything, and all he had asked from her in return was a ruse to find out what his own mother was plotting against him and for her to live her life well. To pull herself together.

To see him like this made her want to weep, and go out and find the people who had hurt him.

The coughing fit came to an end, and he slumped back into her arms, head on her shoulder, body pressed to hers, not in a sexual way, but like a child seeking comfort. She pulled him a little closer, and rested her cheek on his disordered black curls. "It will be alright." she murmured. She had to believe that, because the alternative was something she wasn't going to explore.

So Candy sat there, holding Lucifer close, letting him rest. Wondering where the hell was Chloe Decker?


	2. Candy Investigates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy's back, taking care of a sick Lucifer, she needs to find out what happened. Why he's so sick in such a short period of time.
> 
> She knows he's the Devil, she knows he's immortal, and she knows that Detective Chloe Decker makes him vulnerable. So if Chloe's nowhere in sight, surely he should be less vulnerable, not more?

The first few hours were hard. Candy had never seen him like this, had no idea that he could succumb to something so quickly, he'd always seemed so strong to her. Physically at least.

They were both battered emotionally, which is what drew them together in the first place.

He lay in his bed, listless and clearly in pain, the dreadful cough seemed to drain him a little more each time. His body shuddering with strain as the horrible, wet, cracking sounds burst forth from his lips, handkerchiefs stained a rusty red like a Victorian heroine dying of consumption.

She figured she could stay put and hold him as he died by inches in her arms, or she could investigate why he was in this condition, just maybe save his life. That meant making him as comfortable as possible, and going out to meet with his friends. Who were apparently conspicuous by their absence, but Candy was not going to fall into that trap. She wasn't here to accuse, she was here to save her rescuer, and as her mother always told her, you trap more flies with honey than with vinegar.

He'd changed the code for the elevator to his penthouse for a reason. The reason she supposed was his mother. Reading between the lines when she'd performed her role and gained a little peek into the motives of a very devious goddess, she knew that he loved his mother with a desperation which she put down to his largely negative relationships with all the rest of his family and his father in particular, but that he didn't trust his mother, and was even a little afraid of her. His brother Amenadiel was in league with their mother, and Lucifer's heartbreak was that he felt he could no longer trust his brother having managed to get to a point of mutual understanding. So Candy was going to leave them both out of the equation for now.

Which left his friends. Chloe Decker and her daughter, Dr Linda, Ella, Maze and even Chloe's ex-husband Dan. What had happened to make them so distant? Or maybe it was something that was mostly in Lucifer's head. She knew he was hurting when she left, he covered it quite well, but the pain that drove him away from Chloe in the first place seemed to be growing in even the few days they had together before he sent her on her way.

So Candy made him comfortable. Helped him upright, changed his sheets and pillowcases, as he sat in a chair, then she helped him back to bed, made sure he had plenty of water, and a fresh supply of handkerchiefs, gently kissed his forehead and told him she would be back soon, then headed out in search of someone to care.

Lucifer believed he was alone, except for Candy. Candy had to prove that he wasn't.

She thought she would start with his therapist. She had liked Dr Linda. She figured that a little quid pro quo would be alright. Afterall, Candy Morningstar was mostly an act. Playing Lucifer's bimbo wife had been fun, but this was serious now, and she needed Linda to take her and whatever was wrong with her friend very seriously.

 

For a moment, Linda just sat open-mouthed. She supposed that really this shouldn't come as any kind of surprise. Lucifer never seemed to do things in a way that made human sense, but since he wasn't actually human and didn't have the usual social reference points that should definitely come as no surprise at all.

The Candy Morningstar sitting opposite her now, was not the Candy of the skin-tight pink dress and overshares, but a surprisingly composed, and shrewd young woman who clearly cared deeply for her fake 'hottiehubby'. Lucifer had seemed off, and curiously distant over the last week or so, and Linda was horrified that he was so sick.

She rallied her wits, and started to ask some searching questions of her own.

It was doctor/kind of patient privilege. Candy told her everything.

 

Having given the doctor the new code to Lucifer's elevator, Candy left the doctor to go and sit with Lucifer, while she sought out the next person on her little list.

The one person who might prove to be the most challenging of all.

Chloe Decker.


End file.
